pokemonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Episodio 11: La maldición del padre
Este es el undécimo episodio de Gundam 00 SEED Destiny. Sinopsis Fecha: 14 de octubre del 76 EC Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb Habían pasado un día después de la primera batalla de la nueva guerra entre coordinadores y naturales, y esto se extendió por cada cadena de televisión del mundo y radio. El mundo no podía creer lo que habían visto. La EA habían utilizado misiles nucleares sobre la capital de PLANT con el fin de destruir de una vez el grupo de colonias. Pero lo más sorprendente fue que antes de esto, los Gundams Meisters hicieron su intervención donde lucharon contra las fuerzas de la EA e ignoraron a ZAFT, dando a entender que Celestial Being podría ser un aliado de ZAFT, debido a que no atacaron a ningún bando de ZAFT y estos se mantuvieron al margen de la batalla. Se especulo que los Gundams destruyeron 10 naves y 22 MS en 2 minutos. Poco después los Gundams Meisters se retiraron y abandonaron la batalla, dejando solo a las fuerzas de ZAFT, pero ellos lo tenían planeado. De alguna manera, Celestial Being informo al cuartel general de ZAFT sobre una oleada de la EA con misiles nucleares apunto de atacar a PLANT, y esto hizo que las fuerzas de ZAFT contrarrestara mediante un dispositivo de alta tecnología que destruyo los misiles y gran parte de las naves que cargaban esos misiles. Poco después, la flota se retiro hacia la base lunar. Después de que cada espectador escuchara las noticias sobre la batalla y vieron las imágenes en vivo, se quedaron totalmente conmocionados por estos acontecimientos. ¿Celestial Being se ha aliado con ZAFT? nadie quería creerselo. Claro, después de sus anteriores intervenciones, esta claro que ningún país se aliaría con esa organización incluido PLANT. Pero lo que paso fue lo contrario. Celestial Being se alió con PLANT contra las fuerzas de la EA. Por eso, el presidente Stegmeyer decidió hacer un discurso ante todo el mundo para expresar esto. Stegmeyer (televisión:) ¡Buenas tardes, conciudadanos! (empezó haciendo pausa) Como ya sabéis, ayer por la noche iniciamos un ataque directo hacia Aprilius, la capital de PLANT con misiles nucleares con el fin de destruirlos de una vez. Era evidente que sospechábamos que Celestial Being intervendrían aunque no esperábamos que estuvieran del lado de PLANT... ...No sabemos si de verdad se aliaron con ZAFT contra nosotros o solo pretendían proteger PLANT, ya que no tenían nada en contra de la existencia de los coordinadores como nosotros o los que apoyan a la Alianza. Sin embargo, debido a que esta batalla estaba justificada por lo la tragedia lanzada hacia nosotros hace varios días, esta vez no vamos a tolerar más esto que sus anteriores intervenciones. (exclamo con un tono grave) Y puesto de que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con lo de Junius, aliándose con ZAFT, no cabe duda de que se trata del mayor enemigo más odiado de la Tierra junto a PLANT. Apartamento - residencia de los Croosroad Lousie: Neeh, Saji. Saji miro hacia la cara de su amiga para saber que quería. Lousie: ¿Es cierto de que Celestial Being es un aliado de ZAFT? (pregunto con curiosidad) Saji: Uuh, no se, Lousie. Me costaría creer esto. ¿que piensas tu, nee-san? (dijo mirando hacia Kinue, quien estaba de pie al lado del sofá mirando fijamente la tele) Ella no dijo ninguna palabra y se limito a mirar solo al televisor haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de su hermano. Saji: ¿Nee-san? Ese ultima palabra, hizo que ella despertara de su línea de pensamientos y se volviera hacia su hermano. Kinue: Oh, perdona, Saji. No te estaba escuchando. (dijo sonriendo) Saji: ¿Que piensas de esto? La expresión tímida de la hermana desapareció y fue reemplazada por solemnidad. Kinue: Si te soy sincera, no tengo ni idea de que bando esta. Esta claro que Celestial Being intervino en la batalla solo para defender PLANT. No es un aliado de ZAFT. Saji asintió un poco mientras se volvía hacia el televisor, mientras Lousie no pudo evitar hacer otra pregunta que le salió de la boca. Lousie: Neeh... (dijo llamando la atención de Saji) Es cierto que fueron terroristas lo que hicieron que cayera Junius... o fue... Kinue: Tampoco podríamos estar seguro de eso... pero... (dijo con un tono firme llamando la atención de los 2) Lo único que se es que Blue Cosmos busca cualquier excusa para su beneficio que le sirva para declarar la guerra a PLANT sin importar nada. La pareja se quedaron mirando asombrados por la actitud de la Croosroad mayor, ya que nunca la habían visto de esa manera. Al otro lado del apartamento Por otra parte, Setsuna estuvo viendo las noticias en paz como de costumbre. Siempre mantenía la mirada impasible en su cara al ver los acontecimientos ocurridos. Sala de descanso - Minerva Hasta la tripulación del Minerva miraban con cierto asombro las imágenes en vivo de la batalla y las explosiones nucleares. Sobre todo, Shinn era el más conmocionado por estos hechos. El mundo ha cambiado de curso de nuevo... Opening 1: Daybreak's bell El opening comienza de golpe donde se ve la cabeza del Exia descendiendo y 2 segundos después se ve el cuerpo entero descendiendo hacia la Tierra, mientras que circunda un Elevador Orbital dejando un rastro de partículas verdes y azules. Título: Mobile Suit Gundam: 00 Seed Destiny. Hyde: Nee, konna (muestra una flor del desierto, mientras la escena se mueve hacia un joven niño con la cabeza gacha sentado detrás de una pared rota con un rifle de asalto en sus manos) Hyde: Katachi sin Deai Shika (la escena aparece frente a la cabeza del niño, Soran Ibrahim, levanta la cabeza y agarra el rifle firmemente con una mirada determinada en su rostro) Hyde: Nagatta no me Kanashii (La cara del niño es sustituida por su adolescencia, Setsuna F. Seiei, mirando impasible, mientras se tumba en el torso del Exia. En esto la escena se va alejando, mostrando al Exia completo tumbado en unas rocas) Hyde: Anata ni nai mo shide hoshiku ayamete mooo (Shinn Asuka, con la cabeza baja mira al teléfono móvil de su hermana, y luego levanta su cabeza para ver a su Gundam Impulse) Hyde: Onegaiii (Kira Yamato camina de espaldas hacia el Freedom, luego se detiene, y la escena cambia frente a su cabeza, quien de inmediato la gira, mirando la pantalla por encima del hombro) Hyde: Nomikomare unmei sae (se muestra escenas simultaneas de Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Arde. Luego aparece otras escenas donde salen Athrun Zala frente, con su uniforme de la FAITH, detrás de él el presidente Guilbert Durandal sonriendo. Luego se muestra a Soma Peries con cara pasiva, detrás de ella, el coronel Sergei Smirnov de brazos cruzados. Por ultimo se muestra una escena dividida donde a la izquierda esta el Mayor Graham Aker con su traje de vuelo, y al otro lado a Sting Oakley, junto a Auel Neider y Stella Loussier y detrás Neo Roanoke) Hyde: Shizumisou na umi e to (en medio del espacio se ve varias explosiones, y a partir de ellas surgen el Exia, Virtue, Kyrios y Dynames) Hyde: Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake (Muestra al Gundam Kyrios volar alrededor de un Ascensor Orbital (Muestra Allelujah en la cabina) antes de transformarse en el modo MS y atacar a un CGUE) Hyde: No kane o narase yo (Muestra al Impulse (Force Impulse) girando rápidamente sobre su propio eje con sus armas antes de ser sustituida por Lockon (en la cabina del Dynames) agarrando su arma de focalización, antes de mostrar al Dynames tomar su rifle y disparar al aire.) Hyde: Tori no you ni (Muestra al Blast Impulse disparando sus armamentos) Hyde: My wishes over their airspace (Se muestra al Exia de pie en medio de una ciudad en ruinas con un Elevador Orbital y el Sol (detrás del elevador) iluminando el cielo) Hyde: Mussu sin nami o koe (Se muestra al Sword Impulse con sus lanza de doble filo antes de ser sustituido por el Gundam Virtue mostrando a Tieria (en la cabina) antes de disparar sus cañones al Enact) Hyde: Asu e tachimukau anata (Se muestra el Impulse luchando contra el Exia, ambos colisionan sus sables, y se muestran las caras de sus pilotos mirándose determinadamente) Hyde: O mamoritamae (Muestra a Kira sosteniendo un orbe rojo en sus manos con Lacus Clyne (frente), con un vestido blanco, quien toma el orbe ahora azul y extiende sus brazos como una luz la rodea.) Hyde: My life I trade in for your pain (Lacus se eleva al aire, antes de transformarse en el Freedom, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, al mismo tiempo que sus alas azules comienzan a brillar) Hyde: furimukazu habatake (Se muestra el puente de mando del Ptolomeo, con su capitana Sumeragi Lee Noriega mirando determinada, y luego la del Minerva. Luego se muestra una escena dividida donde se donde se muestra el Ptolomeo volando al rededor de la Tierra en dirección al amanecer. La otra se muestra al Minerva volando con el Zaku Warrior, Zaku Phantom y el Impulse en su entorno) Hyde: Kono omoi o hakonde (Se muestra a Kira junto con Lacus y Cagalli Yula Attha, en cada lado, Murrue Ramius y Andrew Waltfeld en una ciudad de Orb en amanecer, mirando desde un mirador. Luego se muestra la imagen del hangar del Minerva donde se muestra a los jóvenes pilotos ZAFT, incluido Athrun, mirando a la luz del amanecer) Hyde: Ano sora o tondeku! (Se muestra a los Gundams Meisters (excepto Setsuna) en el hangar, mirando la luz del amanecer. Luego se muestra la cara de Setsuna, tapada por su casco de piloto, cuyo cristal reflejaba la imagen de la Tierra con el Sol emergiendo detrás como si estuviera amaneciendo. Este solo miraba sorprendido) Hyde: Mirai wa dare ni mo (Se muestra imágenes simultaneas de la cara de Lockon con el Dynames detrás. Allelujah con el Kyrios y Tieria y el Virtue) Hyde: Uchiotosenai (Se muestra la cara del Exia con sus ojos resplandeciente durante unos momentos antes de desenfundar su espada láser mientras la escena se alejaba, quedando con una imagen con la Tierra con un Elevador Orbital. El Exia (delante extendiendo su brazo izquierdo con su sable láser y casi toda la tripulación del Ptolomeo. Mientras a la derecha se encontraba PLANT, con el Impulse (delante) tomando la misma posición del Exia, pero al sentido contrario, (por lo que su espada láser se cruza con la del Exia) y delante estaba toda la tripulación del Minerva) Fin del opening Ubicación: Sede del Consejo Supremo - Aprilius City - PLANT - Lagrange 4 Athrun: ¿¡Misiles nucleares!? (exclamo incrédulo) Durandal: Sí. (dijo acercándose hacia el) Athrun: ¡No puede ser verdad! El presidente se paro frente a él y negó la cabeza con cansancio. Durandal: Me gustaría decir lo mismo. (respondió con gravedad) Pero un hecho es un hecho. El se inclino para pulsar un botón y entonces apareció una gran pantalla digital donde sale las noticias de ultimas horas sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el exterior. Noticiero (televisión:) Esta es la repetición de una emisión anterior. Ayer, por la noche, las naciones de la Alianza Terrestre, liderada por la UNION, nos declararon la guerra a PLANT... Esta emisión fue escuchada en cada televisión y radio de cada ciudad colonial de PLANT, con muchos espectadores escuchando sobre lo ocurrido. Noticiero (televisión:) La Alianza envió la Cuadragésima cuarta flota espacial desde la base lunar de Arzachel para atacar directamente Aprilius y su cuartel general.... ...en ese momento, las fuerzas de ZAFT se enfrentaron a las fuerzas de la EA dando lugar la Batalla de Aprilius... Después de al menos una hora después de que empezara, Celestial Being, la organización paramilitar que hizo estragos en la Tierra con sus intervenciones armadas, aparecieron en escena atacando a las fuerzas de la EA y sorprendentemente ignoraron a los de ZAFT... Los ojos de Athrun se abrieron con cierto asombro al escuchar eso. No se esperaba que Celestial Being vendría a intervenir en un solo mando, al igual que en Taribia e ignorara al ejército de ZAFT. Entonces vio las imágenes de los 3 Gundams atacando a los MS y buques espaciales de la EA excepto los de ZAFT. Era increíble observar como los 3 Gundams, por si solo aniquilaron a cada fuerza que se encontraran en su camino y sin ningún esfuerzo acabaron con ellos en unos segundos. Vieron como destruía un pelotón de Daggers y Flags así de fácil y luego con humos todavía rodeaba todo su cuerpo, los senderos de polvo verde que emanaban de su espalda y brillan intensamente. Noticiero (televisión:) Según parece, los Gundams que fueron a intervenir fueron tres: el verde francotirador, el corpulento y el naranja. Se especula que aniquilaron a más de veintidós MS y doce naves en dos minutos... poco después, la primera oleada de ataque de la EA se retiraron por el momento y luego los Gundams abandonaron el campo de batalla para dejar el resto a las fuerzas de ZAFT... ...Pero antes de que se marcharan ellos mismos enviaron un mensaje al cuartel general dirigida hacia los comandantes y jefes militares para informarles: "Nuestra intenciones eran destruir la primera oleada de ataque para que viniera la segunda y que las fuerzas de ZAFT se encargaran de ellas." Por lo visto en el informe también afirmaban que esa segunda oleada estaba formada por veintidós Daggers cargados con lanzadores de misiles nucleares dispuestos a destruir Aprilius por sorpresa. Estas palabras conmociono a todo que escucharon la información del noticiero al saber que la EA iban a destruirles con misiles nucleares por sorpresa. Luego se muestran la imágenes de los Daggers con los lanzadores con la insignia nuclear en ella. Luego se muestran con los Daggers lanzaron los misiles hacia Aprilius solo para ser interceptadas por las fuerzas de ZAFT. Noticiero (televisión:) Por suerte, las fuerzas de ZAFT lograron interceptar todos los misiles en la primera línea de defensa. Luego se muestran los grandes destellos rosados provocados por la explosión de los misiles y vieron cada uno ser tan grande que cada colonia de PLANT. Todos vieron con cierto asombro los destellos de las explosiones y ninguno de ello se había percatado de ello ayer. Todos estaban tan conmocionados y horrorizados por estos hechos que no sabían que pensar de esto y que hacer ahora que estaban apunto de ser aniquilados. Noticiero (televisión:) Después de eso, lo que quedaba de la cuadragésima cuarta flota se retiraron a la base lunar y los ataques han cesado de momento... aunque actualmente se desconoce la situación que sigue siendo muy tensa. De vuelta, en el despacho del presidente, Athrun aún seguía de pie congelado mirando fijamente a la pantalla con cierto asombro en su expresión, reflexionando sobre estos hechos. No se había esperado que la EA volviera a utilizar misiles nucleares en un intento de destruir PLANT otra vez como la anterior guerra. También estaba asombrado sobre la acción que hicieron Celestial Being de atacar a las fuerzas de la EA para defender PLANT de aquellos que intentaron destruirlo. La verdad, no le sorprendía demasiado, ya que sabía que Celestial Being debía de ser más o menos como Orb de que aparte de estar compuesto por naturales también integran a coordinadores en su grupo para llegar un fin común juntos. También recordaba su conversación con el piloto del Gundam azul cuando le salvo al descender por la atmósfera y afirmo ser un coordinador como él. Durandal: Alex. El coordinador de pelo azul marino despertó de su línea de pensamientos y volteo para ver al presidente sentado e indicando con una mano un asiento libre. Durandal: Por favor, tome asiento. El asunto esta zanjado por el momento. Cálmate. Athrun miro un poco al hombre de melena negra por un momento y se volvió hacia la pantalla para pensar en lo que ocurrió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y de malas ganas acepta la petición del presidente. El se acerca hacia un sofá y se sienta al lado. Durandal: Aunque esto no era completamente inesperado, sigue siendo un gran shock. Para ellos para obligar a una declaración de guerra de la manera que lo hicieron ... ... e inmediatamente disparar armas nucleares en nosotros! El joven ex veterano solo mantuvo la cabeza en bajo deprimido por estas afirmaciones y de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El mundo es un caos. La pesadilla esta renaciendo. No hay nada que hacer... Durandal: Pero la verdad es que tuve la esperanza de que Celestial Being viniera. (dijo sonriendo finalmente) En eso, Athrun levanta la vista hacia el presidente sonriente al escuchar esto y obviamente parecía interesado. Durandal: Si ellos realmente vinieron hacia aquí y sus intenciones eran ciertas, entonces eso significa que ellos lo comprenden... Esto no es una guerra ordinaria. (dijo con gravedad) El asiente, dándole la razón sobre que esta guerra al igual que la anterior no es nada normal, ya que en una guerra no se utilizaría armas de destrucción masiva para destruir un país con todos sus ciudadanos. Es como aniquilar a toda la raza japonesa de la faz de la Tierra en vez de destruirles 2 de sus ciudades. Durandal: Es increíble, ¿no? (comenta sonriendo) De sin duda se trata de una organización compuesta por naturales y coordinadores trabajando juntos al igual que Orb para conseguir ese objetivo de eliminar la guerra y los conflictos y pensaran terminar esta como sea posible. El volvió a asentir ante esa afirmación. Estaba claro de que ellos pensaran terminar esta guerra como sea posible. El odiaba admitirlo, pero a pesar de que tenía la esperanza de que ellos terminaran con esta guerra, el desaprobaba sus métodos al igual que su amigo, en Orb. Todavía resonaba esas palabras en su mente de que no había paz que puede ser llevado a partir de la guerra. Aparte de esto aún tenía algunas dudas... Athrun: Quiero saber algo, presidente. (dijo como las palabras se le salieron de los labios) El presidente levanto un poco la vista hacia el joven ex veterano para atenderle y escucharle mejor. Athrun: Según dice, esa organización existo desde hace doscientos años, y ese hombre, su fundador, Aeolia Schenberg fue su fundador, ¿no es verdad? Durandal: Eso fue lo que dijo en el anuncio de su presentación. Es posible que sea así. Athrun asintió al escuchar la opinión personal del presidente, aunque aún le quedaban dudas en la cabeza. Athrun: Si es cierto eso, ¿por qué ellos no intervinieron en las anteriores guerras? De haber sido así esto... (dijo con una voz tiembla tratando de suprimir los malos recuerdo de la anterior guerra) Durandal asintió con nostalgia al ver la expresión abatida del joven hombre sobre los horrores de la anterior guerra. Parecía que había coincidido con la idea de que ellos debieron de haber intervenido en las guerras pasada. Durandal: La verdad no se como decirte. Es cierto que si ellos hubieran comenzado su intervención hace tiempo, es posible que el Incidente de Junius Seven nunca hubiera ocurrido al igual que la anterior guerra. Athrun asintió un poco ante el razonamiento del sabio presidente. El sabía que todas las tragedias ocurridas en la anterior guerra nunca hubieran ocurrido, y todos lo que el conocía estarían vivos ahora, incluido su madre, pero puede que nunca se hubiera unido al ejército de ZAFT, y hubiera conocido a sus camaradas de equipo: Yzak Joule, Dearka Elmstan, Mateo, Miguel Aiman y especialmente Nicol Amalfi. Es posible que no volviera a encontrarse con su amigo Kira y especialmente nunca hubiera conocido a Cagalli. La historia seria totalmente diferente. Durandal: En fin, no hablemos de eso ahora. (dijo llamando la atención de Athrun) Dejando eso a parte, lo que debemos pensar es que hacer. Aunque la Alianza se haya retirado por ahora, no creo que esto termine así.... Al contrario, ahora somos los que tenemos problemas... ...aunque conseguimos defendernos gracias a Celestial Being, no cambia el hecho de que fuimos atacados una vez más por misiles nucleares sin previo aviso. Era cierto. Esa fue en parte de la razón por la qué había venido aquí. No podía soportar la idea de que PLANT repiten las acciones de su padre. Athrun: Después de este ataque, y con ellos, la declaración de guerra en contra de usted... ¿que planeas hacer para PLANT en esta situación? El suspiro. En medio de la situación caótica de PLANT, los ciudadanos no sabían como actuar en este instante al saber lo que ocurrió ayer y los que les esperan ahora. No querían otra guerra. La gente empezó a entrar en pánico en este momento... Ninguno se esperaba que algo como esto no volviera a ocurrir. La sola idea de que la historia se repitiera se convertiría en una pesadilla. Todos se llenaron de terror y de ira. Solo hubo una sola alternativa para sobrevivir... La gente, armándose de valor deciden dar lo mejor de si mismo y enfrentarse a la realidad. ¡Tienen que luchar! Los mundos probaron la esencia de la guerra... Durandal: Si respondieramos devolviendo el golpe, el mundo una vez más volverá a la guerra. Las imágenes del San Valentín Sangriento y la guerra sangrienta que siguieron llenan la mente de Athrun. Al igual que la muerte de Miguel y Rusty, la muerte de Nicol, matando el amigo de Kira, Tolle. Su lucha a muerte contra el Strike, las muertes de aquellos que murieron en Jachin Due. Todos realizaron en su mente. Athrun apretó los puños, y otra guerra más muertes sin sentido. Durandal: Por eso, no tengo ninguna duda. (continuo) No hace falta decir que prefiero evitar esto, si es posible. Pero ya no se puede negar lo que está pasando. Si la gente descubriera de que nos estamos escondiendo, estallaran de rabia. Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? Ellos quieren venganza... ¿Cómo cree que se debe proceder? El reloj está contando hacia abajo, al igual que lo hizo en la guerra anterior. Y esta no es la primera vez que nos han atacado con armas nucleares. ¿Cómo detenemos este proceso todos juntos? (dijo entrecerrando los ojos) La gente aclaman venganza... La gente había finalmente tomado su decisión al respecto, dejando que sus corazones se tornen en ira y rencor. El deseo de pelear por proteger algo sagrado cegó sus mentes y de inmediato toman las armas para la batalla. La esencia de la guerra les consumió... No hay marcha atrás... La sola idea de dar un paso atrás ya era demasiado tarde. No hay marcha atrás... No hay negociación... Con el ataque hecho, la gente rechaza cualquier tipo de dialogar y solo son guiados por las ganas de matar. Todos tenían que combatir de inmediato... Athrun: Señor presidente... Durandal: Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero por favor, reconsiderelo. La lucha no es la respuesta. No podemos dejar que la ira y el odio nos controlen. Si atacamos unos a otros ahora, el mundo se convertirá en el campo de batalla una vez más. ¡Nada se ganará! todo se perdió. ¡No se puede permitir que eso suceda! Alex... yo- Athrun: Mi nombre es Athrun Zala. (interrumpió mientras sus manos tiemblan) El cuerpo del coordinador peli azul empezó a temblar de tristeza, ira y la vergüenza. Athrun: El hijo de Patrick, aquél que hace cinco años disemino estúpidamente el odio por el mundo, y intensifico la guerra hasta un punto crítico.... ...creyendo las palabras de mi padre, fui al campo de batalla, llevándome las vidas de mis enemigos... ¡incluso mi amigo y yo nos intentamos matar el uno al otro! (dijo recordando su ultima lucha con Kira) Incluso después de que me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, no pude parar y he perdido todo. y sin embargo, las palabras de mi padre aún viven. (espeto recordando la muerte de su padre y lo que supuso) ¡No debemos repetir esa tragedia! ¡Nunca! Durandal: ¡Athrun! (grito a cabo, haciendo que Athrun se detuviese en su agonía) El presidente se levanta de su asiento y va hacia su escritorio. Durandal: Aquel Gundam Meister que estuvo hablando con nosotros en el Minerva nos lo contó todo. El presidente se detuvo, mirando por encima del hombro a Athrun. Durandal: Has vivido otra experiencia difícil. Athrun: No. Yo no diría eso. (mintió en voz baja sin mirarlo) Más bien, estoy contento de ser consciente de eso. De lo contrario, hubiera sido un ignorante de nuevo... Durandal: No, (dijo volviéndose hacia el y negando con la cabeza) no es verdad, Athrun. Athrun le devuelve la mirada para escucharle lo que tiene que decir. Durandal: Tu no tienes ninguna razón para sentirse responsables de sus acciones. Es probable que no se pueda evitar... ...que sólo es capaz de pensar negativamente acerca de tu padre, el Presidente Zala. Pero el presidente Zala no era ese tipo de persona, ¿verdad? (termino con una pequeña sonrisa) Athrun recordó lo que su padre había sido antes de la guerra. Antes de la muerte de su madre en Junius Seven. Mientras que su padre no era un moderado, que no era el hombre enojado, lleno de odio se había convertido en el final de su vida. Athrun: No, no lo era. Durandal: Él terminó haciendo algunas malas decisiones en el camino. Sin embargo, todo fue en un esfuerzo por proteger PLANT... ...protegernos, y hacer un mundo mejor para nosotros. (el hizo pausa, mientras Athrun lo miraba sombriamente) Muchas personas tienen buenas intenciones, pero terminan haciendo grandes errores. Y declaraciones que hacen fácilmente pueden ser tomadas fuera de contexto por el oyente... ...Los criminales en Junius Seven, no tenían forma de expresar sus sentimientos de ira... ...por lo que se aprovecharon de las palabras del Presidente Zala para justificar sus acciones. Esas palabras causaron un golpe en Athrun, quien levanto de inmediato la cabeza para escucharlo con más atención. Durandal: Ellos mismos pensaban que "No estábamos equivocado" "¿Por qué? porque el presidente Zala dijo lo mismo." El Presidente hizo una pausa por un momento, dejando que sus palabras penetren en el. Durandal: Es por eso que no deberías ser influenciado por esas cosas... (dijo con una sonrisa) Ellos eran ellos. El presidente Zala era el presidente Zala. Y tú eres tú. No importa de quien eres hijo, no deberías pensar en estas cosas como una carga... no soportes nada de esa carga... Athrun se había quedado en silencio por el pequeño discurso del presidente, aunque interiormente estaba conmocionado por ello. Tanto, que sus palabras comenzaron hacer efecto en el. El joven hombre se pone de pie para mirarlo directamente para seguir escuchando con atención. El presidente camino hacia el hasta estar frente a frente directamente. Durandal: Tu eres el único que vino aquí, con el deseo de evitar que la guerra estalle de nuevo. Si ese es el caso, entonces eso es suficiente... (dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su cara) No intentes cargarlo todo a tus espaldas... Athrun se quedo más conmocionado por las palabras del presidente, mientras el le daba la espalda para dirigirse hacia una mesa. Durandal: Pero estoy muy feliz, Athrun... (dijo antes de detenerse para mirar por encima del hombro a Athrun) Estoy encantado de que hayas venido aquí... (termino haciendo pausa para cambiar de expresión) Sentimientos como éstos, en una persona tras otra, permitirán que el mundo se salve algún día... (dijo con gravedad) Llámame un soñador si quieres, pero yo creo en ello. (dijo sonriendo) La gente aclaman por la guerra... A través de todo el pueblo de PLANT que se ha asustado y enfurecido por el ataque nuclear reciente de la alianza de la tierra, y tenían miedo de que más ataques nucleares seguirían. Exigieron la acción, que el Consejo Supremo de PLANT ataca de nuevo en contra de los naturales que los habían atacado. Gritando y cantando mientras agitaba signos proclamando; "Proteger PLANT", "Abajo la Alianza" y "Recuerda Junius Seven". No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estas manifestaciones estaban a punto de convertirse en disturbios en toda regla. Sin embargo, algunos tenían esperanzas en aquel grupo llamado Celestial Being que juro erradicar cualquier acto de guerra en el mundo y actualmente los protegió del ataque de la EA y aviso sobre el ataque nuclear. Ellos mismos pensaron en que no hacían falta alistarse al ejército considerando que esa organización los volviera a proteger de una agresión de la EA. PLANT no quería aliados... Sin embargo, gran parte no estuvo de acuerdo con ellos, ya que sentían un resentimiento (menor que la EA) debido a las incontables muertes de tantos miembros de ZAFT en sus intervenciones en Ceilán y África. Estaba claro que no cooperarían con ZAFT por esos hechos y serían considerados como sus enemigos. Pero antes de cualquier tipo de violencia podría estallar, una emisión haya sido transmitida a través de toda PLANT. Chica de pelo rosa (televisión:) Mis queridos amigos de PLANT... Todas las caras se fijaron entonces en la cara de la supuesta famosa cantante ídolo que se había rebelado ante las políticas del presidente Patrick durante el final de la anterior guerra y desapareció tras las Batallas de Jachin Due hace 5 años. Ahora ella estaba en pantalla delante de todos, incluido Athrun, quien miraba con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos a la chica que había conocido anteriormente. Chica de pelo rosa: Yo soy Lacus Clyne. Todo el mundo, por favor calmaos todos y escuchad lo que tengo que decir. (empezó con un tono melodramático y cara de herido) El ataque de Celestial Being, la reciente tragedia con Junius Seven, la declaración de guerra de las Fuerzas de la Tierra, y el ataque a PLANT, son realmente angustioso. siento el mismo resentimiento que ustedes se sintieron. (exclamo gesteando así mismo con más drama) Estoy tan sorprendida como vosotros. Tierra Ubicación: Apartamento - Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb Dentro de la habitación del apartamento Setsuna estaba haciendo abdominales cuando Lacus Clyne apareció en la pantalla dando su discurso. Lacus (televisión:) Pero por favor, amigos míos mantener la calma en este momento. Dejarse ser consumido por la ira, gritando palabras de odio, sólo conducirá a más conflicto y sufrimiento. Setsuna dejo de hacer ejercicios cuando vio la cara de Lacus y se limito a mirarla un poco. Al otro lado Saji y Lousie estaban mirando con curiosidad el discurso dramático de la ídolo de los coordinadores. Ellos no sabían de quien se trataba por lo que habían decidido escucharla un poco antes de cambiar de canal. Lacus (televisión:) Ahora mismo, el Consejo Supremo está haciendo lo que puede, para evitar que suceda el peor de los casos... Por eso, mis queridos ciudadanos, os lo ruego a todos... Lousie: ¿Quien es ella? Saji se volvió hacia ella, buscando una respuesta apropiada para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero el también estaba muy curioso y no sabía que responder. En ese caso, se volvió hacia la pantalla para seguir mirando. Sala de descanso - Minerva ''' Gran parte de la tripulación se reunieron para mirar con gran curiosidad el discurso. Entre ellos, Shinn estaba mirando de brazos cruzados, aunque cara de curiosidad hacia la pantalla y sus ojos carmesí estaban fijados en la cara de la famosa cantante pelirrosa. Lacus (televisión:) El Consejo Supremo y el presidente Durandal buscan siempre la paz, y ahora están haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar la mejor solución... Shinn (en su mente:) Ano on'na... (se dijo a si mismo con los ojos entrecerrados) Flashback Lacus: Oye, disculpe, ¿pero no vas a dar una ofrenda a las tumbas de tu familia como un ramo de flores? Shinn se detuvo por unos instante, llamando la atención de la pareja. Shinn: Ie, no quiero. (declaro antes de mirarlos con una cara templada) No quiero que nadie las pise delante de ellos. Y es porque no importa los hermosas que son las flores. La gente no durara en pisarlas o arrancarlas como lo de hace cinco años en este lugar. Fin del flashback Shinn (en su mente:) ¿No era la chica del cementerio? Espacio '''Ubicación: Sala del presidente - Aprilius City - PLANT - Lagrange 4 Athrun aún seguía mirando a la supuesta chica que se estaba haciendo pasar por Lacus. El no sabía quien era y de que iba todo esto. El solo sabía que la verdadera estaba en Orb, con Kira, pero no sabía porque alguien quiso hacerse pasar por ella. Durandal: Puedes continuar riéndote, no me importa. (hablo de repente, despertando a Athrun de sus pensamientos) Creo que es una cosa astuto que tenía que hacer... Pero no tengo otra opción. Su poder e influencia es enorme.... mucho mayor que la mía. Yo pienso en esto como un acto absurdo, (termino antes de soltar un suave suspiro al ver que la conversación no iba a ninguna parte) pero en este momento... no tengo necesidad de su fuerza. De la misma manera que requiero tu fuerza. La cabeza de Athrun daba vueltas de la confusión en este momento al escuchar lo que le pretendía el presidente ahora. Athrun: ¿Mi poder? El presidente coordinador asintió con la cabeza antes de contestar. Durandal: ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Athrun? El coordinador peli azul adopto una expresión confusa, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar cuando vio al presidente alejarse hacia la salida. Sin saber de que se trataba, se limito a seguirlo hacia la salida. Mientras salían de la habitación, ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por Ribbons Almark, quien sale entre las sombras para observar a la pareja salir de la habitación y luego se limito a observar el concierto de Clyne, que parecía un poco entretenido. Tierra Ubicación: Sede del gobierno de Orb - Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb Unato: ¿Todavía no has tomado una decisión? (pregunto mirando a Cagalli) Ella planto una mirada firme antes de contestarle al Primer Ministro y a los demás parlamentarios reunidos en la sala sobre la decisión del destino de Orb. Cagalli: Sí, no vamos a respaldar las demandas hechas por las Fuerzas de la Tierra. Los demás ministros miraron a la joven Representante rubia con algo de confusión y sorpresa en sus expresiones por su respuesta, excepto Unato, quien mantenía la mirada impasible. Cagalli: Vosotros vieron lo que hicieron que sólo declararon la guerra sin siquiera hablar con nosotros. Ellos son los atacantes, no PLANT. Atacan en lugar de hablar. Yuna: Si es cierto de que ellos atacan sin hablar como tu dices, entonces nos atacaran de nuevo y destruirá nuestra nación. ¿De verdad quiere que eso suceda? ¿O a acaso estas del lado de PLANT, los que abandonaron Junius Seven en nosotros? Cagalli: Yuna, ¿se te olvido de los ideales de Orb? (espeto volviéndose hacia el) No vamos a atacar a otra nación. Yuna: ¿Se te olvido de los daños que causaron durante la ultima guerra? (contrarresto sin dejarse llevar por el tono de Cagalli) Miembro: Y fuimos atacados primero cuando atacaron Heliópolis. Cagalli: Pero aún así, ¿os habéis olvidado de Celestial Being? (espeto con un más de fuerza) La mención de Celestial Being hizo que los demás miembros se callaran y luego se limitaron a mirar a la joven rubia para escuchar el tema. Cagalli: Ya habéis visto lo que hicieron en PLANT ayer... habéis visto todo lo que hicieron en sus anteriores intervenciones, y aún así, ¿no os da miedo en absoluto? Silencio... Ninguno de los parlamentarios se atrevieron a contestar ahora a la Representante dominante sobre el peligro que conlleva esa organización. Cagalli: Ellos sabían desde el principio que la EA iba a atacar con misiles nucleares y también sabían en el momento en que iban hacerlo. Si fuera posible, podrían atacar Orb antes de que la EA venga a ayudarnos y podrían destruir nuestras bases militares y fabricas, incluyendo Morgenroete, ¿de verdad no os preocupa eso? Toda la sala se quedo en silencio al escuchar sus palabras de advertencia, y se pusieron a asentir. Aunque no querían admitirlo, era cierto de que Celestial Being era un autentico peligro para todos, excepto para PLANT, ya que vieron como defendían al grupo de colonias independientes del ataque de la EA y no atacaban a las fuerzas de ZAFT. Todo se reducía a una cosa... Yuna: Muy bien, ya lo hemos entendido. (dijo con moderación) Cagalli miro con la guardia baja hacia el Seiran púrpura, al igual que los demás miembros por el extraño comportamiento despreocupado. Yuna: Es cierto que esa organización es un autentico problema en todo el mundo, excepto para PLANT.... que sin duda tiene que ser un aliado de ZAFT, ¿no creéis? La expresión de Cagalli adopto una de confusión por lo que dijo el Seiran púrpura sobre Celestial Being, y esto hizo que varios miembros empezaran a murmurar entre si sobre tal afirmación. Yuna: El hecho de que esa organización haya colaborado con el Minerva en Junius Seven y ahora ayudo a las fuerzas de ZAFT contra la Alianza, no cabe duda de que ahora son aliados. Los miembros asintieron en respuesta, dando la razón a Yuna, mientras Cagalli no pudo soportar escuchar esto. Cagalli: ¿¡Como podéis creer tal afirmación!? (espeto con fuerza dando un golpe a la mesa) ¿De verdad vais a creer que Celestial Being es un aliado de ZAFT, después de las muertes de los muchos soldados de ZAFT que dieron en sus anteriores intervenciones? ¡Es ridículo! Yuna: Puede, pero cierto. El mundo no puede negar ese hecho de que Celestial Being es una grave amenaza junto con PLANT, y todos han decidido su completa aniquilación... al igual que nosotros. (termina con una sonrisa) Ella dispara una mirada fulminante en su expresión hacia el Seiran arrogante, mientras su padre asiente con la cabeza. Unato: Lo que dice Yuna es verdad. No podemos permitir que Celestial Being ni PLANT sigan existiendo en este momento ahora. Cagalli: ¿¡Pero es que aún no lo entendéis!? ¿Y si Celestial Being se entera del tratado y vengan aquí para atacarnos? no creo que vayan atacar a las ciudades y civiles, pero si que destruirán las fabricas e Morgenroete, y dudo que nuestro ejército puedan detenerlos... Ellos, de alguna forma supieron los de Junius Seven, quien lo movieron y como, incluso sabían que la EA iban atacar con misiles nucleares y el momento preciso para lanzárlos, no creo que debamos llamar la atención. Yuna: Tienes razón, no debemos llamar bastante la atención... tenemos que firmar el tratado en secreto. (termina con una sonrisa segura) Ante esto, Cagalli frunce más el ceño, dando una mirada rabiosa ante la estúpida sugerencia de Yuna. Unato: Representante. Puede que ahora no estés de acuerdo con nosotros, pero al final tendremos los votos para invalidar a ti. Cagalli devuelve su mirada rabiosa hacia el Primer Ministro, mientras este termina. Unato: Vamos a firmar el tratado en tres días. Ubicación: Hotel de Bruselas - Bruselas - Bélgica - AEU Marina: ¿Orb va a firmar un acuerdo con la Alianza? Shirin (video:) Eso parece... por lo que parece, la UNION esta forzando a Orb para que formara una coalición política y militar no solo contra las agresiones de Celestial Being, sino para atacar PLANT también. La princesa azadistana se quedo conmocionada por lo que le informo su ayudante y no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Ella misma se entero del intento ataque nuclear hacia Aprilius City, si no fuera por la intervención de los Gundams Meisters allí, pero ahora la situación empeoro bastante con el tratado de Alianza con el país más respetado del mundo. Shirin (video:) Todavía no es oficia, pero parece que la Representante Cagalli Yula Athha todavía no a afirmado el acuerdo y se resiste en cooperar. Marina da una mirada de nostalgia y algo abatida por la presión que le estaba dando a la joven Representante de Orb, que sin duda estaría haciendo grandes esfuerzo por mantener su país al margen de la guerra. Marina: De sin duda ese país tiene una fuerte voluntad para no ir a la guerra, al igual que sus ideales... Aunque parezca increíble, ella admiraba a la joven Representante por tener buena voluntad sobre el gobierno, aunque no sabía cuando iba a durar, aunque ella se estaría esforzando bastante por ello. Al igual que ella también debería esforzarse por su país. Shirin (video:) En fin, dentro de tres semanas te iras cogerás el avión, ¿verdad? Marina: Sí, quiero quedarme aunque sea un poco de tiempo en Bruselas. Adiós. (dijo antes de desconectar el portátil) Ella se levanta de su silla y se acerca hacia una ventana para contemplar las vistas de las zonas urbanas de Bruselas, la capital de la AEU. Ella suelta un suave suspiro antes de centrarse en sus pensamientos sobre la situación de Orb y el suyo. Ubicación: Mansión - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb El ex comandante de ZAFT de la primera guerra, Andrew Waltfeld, también conocido como el Tigre del Desierto, miro las noticias sobre la situación actual de PLANT tras la Batalla de Aprilius y pensaba que ya era hora de actuar. Andrew: Hemos llegado a nuestro límite de tiempo. El dejo su taza de te en la mesa, cogió su bastón y se fue caminando hacia otra mesa con una radio encima. El se sienta y activa la radio para comunicarse con alguien mediante el micrófono. Se escucha sonido de estática debido a poca conexión que había en aquel lugar. Sala de mando - MInerva ''' Burt: Capitana. Talia se sitúa al lado de Burt para ver que estaba consiguiendo señales de llamada de algún lugar. Talia: ¿Que ocurre? Burt: Mire esto. (indica) Andrew (radio:) Minerva, ¿me oyes? Creo que no os queda demasiado tiempo. ZAFT comenzará pronto su aterrizaje en Gibraltar... ...y Carpentaria en cualquier momento. Burt: Es un canal secreto, pero ha estado transmitiendo desde hace un rato... Andrew (radio:) Si eso ocurre, Orb cambiara de posición... La pieza, la cual está encajada entre piezas negras, se girará y se transformará en una negra. Escapad cuanto antes. ¿Podéis oírme, Minerva? La capitana presiona un botón de la radio para comunicarse con el hablante y saber quien era y porque le decía eso como quisiera ayudarles. Talia: Aquí la capitana del Minerva, Talia Gladys. '''Mansión Talia (radio:) ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y cuál es el propósito de esta comunicación? Andrew: Oh, vaya, vaya, así que la capitana del Minerva es una mujer, ¿eh? estoy bastante contento de escucharla. (comento sonriendo) Al lado de el, estaba la mujer castaña de antes, María Vernes, o más bien Murrue Ramius. Andrew: Encantado de conocerte. Es exactamente lo que he dicho. Las cosas se complicarán si te tomas tu tiempo. Sala de mando - MInerva ''' Talia: No se puede esperar que el personal militar escuchar a alguien que no nos va a dar su nombre. (replico) Lo repetiré: ¿Quien eres? ¿Y por qué nos estas diciendo esto? '''Mansión El ex comandante asintió con la cabeza, pensando en lo que tenía que decir para revelar su identidad, ya sea verdadera o falsa. El escogió una. Andrew: Mmmm... (asintiendo) ¿Tu sabes acerca de un tipo con el nombre de Andrew Waltfeld? Pues bien, este es un mensaje de él. (dijo sonriendo divertido, mirando a Murrue) Murrue no pudo evitar reprimir unas risas ante el hecho de que ha dado su nombre a la capitana. Sala de mando - Minerva ''' Talia: El Tigre del Desierto... Andrew (radio:) En cualquier caso, os he avisado. Una vez que comienza la operación de descenso, probablemente Orb no se quede de brazos cruzados... ...un acuerdo para unirse a la alianza de la UNION. Aunque la Representante Athha está haciendo todo lo posible para detenerlo. Si deseas quedarte, esa es tu elección. La decisión es tuya, capitana... Te deseo suerte. ' Una vez hecha la declaración, el corta la conexión, dejando a la capitana en sus pensamientos sobre la nueva situación en la que se encuentra. Espacio '''Ubicación: Sala de reuniones - Ptolemaios - Lagrange 1' Tieria: Ese sera nuestro siguiente objetivo... Allelujah: ¿Orb? Tieria: Sí. (indica) Ese país posee una economía muy estable y sin duda la EA quiere aprovecharse de sus recursos naturales para derrotar a PLANT. No debemos permitir que Orb pase a la UNION... Sumeragi: Pero, Orb todavía se resiste en llegar a un acuerdo con la UNION... Los 2 Meisters se volvieron hacia la estratega, quien estaba sentada mirando el gran mapa mundial con un punto concentrado en el Pacifico, en Orb. Tieria: Aún así, dudo de que vaya a resistir tanta presión, por lo que vamos a poner fin a todo esto. (indica con una cara neutral) Lockon: Te estas precipitando Tieria. (dijo de repente) Los 2 vieron como el Meister piloto del Dynames entra en la sala para unirse a la charla sobre lo que tienen que hacer. Allelujah: Lockon... (dijo al recién llegado) Lockon: Setsuna esta investigando los detalles que esta ocurriendo en Orb. Tieria: Ah, ¿sí? (dijo volviéndose hacia Lockon) ¿Y que ha descubierto hasta ahora? (pregunto sin que se esperaba gran cosa) Lockon: Nada importante, todavía, excepto que la nave de ZAFT, Minerva, va a zarpar mañana y poner rumbo hacia Carpentaria. Sumeragi: Entiendo. (asintió un poco) Allelujah: Pero si la situación empeora aún más, no nos queda otra que atacar, ¿verdad? Tieria: Solo cuando llegue el momento... Ubicación: Base militar de ZAFT - Aprilius City - PLANT - Lagrange 4 El presidente Durandal condujo a Athrun a una base militar y entraron en una percha oscura custodiada por numerosos soldados de Uniformes Verdes haciendo guardia de pie, y cada uno saludaron firmemente al presidente cada vez que se acercaron a ellos. El los saludo en respuesta, mientras Athrun se limito a mirar al presidente de melena negra, preguntándose porque quería el invitarle a una de las instalaciones secretas de ZAFT. El tuvo un mal presentimiento de esto cuando Durandal le menciono que necesitaba su poder para lograr sus objetivos. Poco después salieron del edificio, fueron en una limusina hacia esta guarnición sin hacer preguntas. Ahora que están aquí, la curiosidad del joven peli azul aumento más en este hecho, y más incomodo debido al silencio que estuvo ocultando el presidente. ¿por qué lo llevaría hasta este lugar? ¿que es lo que quería de el ahora? Los 2 llegaron al final del pasillo donde vieron una escotilla de metal cerrada custodiada por varios solados, quien de inmediato saludaron al ver al comandante en jefe acercándose. Con un simple gesto, el presidente ordeno al guardia que abriera la compuerta y este obedece en respuesta. El introduce una tarjeta de acceso en el panel y la compuerta se abre automáticamente, dejando paso a los 2 y entran a una gran sala oscura que apenas se veía por falta de iluminación. Athrun se pregunto que porque el presidente le trajo precisamente hacia este lugar, y entonces cada vez que caminaban por una pasarela, el joven diviso la silueta oscura de un MS. Athrun se pregunto de que se trataba ese MS, pero no tardaría en saberlo. Los 2 se detuvieron al centro de la pasarela, frente al gigante robótico dormido. Entonces las luces se iluminaron sobre la figura gigantes, y para sorpresa de Athrun, vio de que se trataba de un Gundam en toda su gloria. Athrun: Eso es un... ¿Gundam? Durandal: Así es. Este es el ZGMF-X23S Savior Gundam. Las funciones difieren un poco, pero esta unidad fue desarrollado más o menos al mismo tiempo que el Chaos, Gaia y Abyss... Athrun miro impasible hacia la figura del gigante dormido gris oscuro como una mala señal, ya que el hecho de que el presidente quisiera mostrarle algo como esto solo podía significar una cosa... Durandal: Si te dijera que desearía confiarte esta unidad, ¿qué dirías? (pregunto mirando por el hombro a Athrun con una sonrisa) Athrun se volvió hacia el presidente con la misma mirada impasible al descubrir que sus sospechas sobre todo esto eran ciertas. Athrun: ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Me estás pidiendo que vuelva a ZAFT? (pidió en un tono defensivo en su voz) Durandal: Realmente no. (dijo volviéndose hacia Athrun) Es exactamente lo que acabo de decir. Deseo confiar esta unidad a ti. Sin embargo, para el joven peli azul no le había quedado bien esa respuesta. Durandal: Si bien puede parecer que haya regresado a ZAFT desde un punto de vista oficial. (dijo antes de volverse hacia la cabeza del Savior) Mis sentimientos sobre este último incidente son lo que has oído de mi "Lacus Clyne", dijo. (termina antes de volverse hacia Athrun) Además, no solo te estoy pidiendo que te involucres en esta guerra, sino que formes parte de una ofensiva contra Celestial Being. Athrun miro sorprendido al presidente coordinador sobre la razón por la que quería para volver a ZAFT fue luchar contra Celestial Being. Durandal: Supongo que aún te acuerdas de la organización anti-Celestial Being de la UNION... aquellos que poseen unos Flags avanzados que uno de ellos logro dar combate a un Gundam en Taribia, ¿verdad? El joven asintió, tratando de recordar lo que sucedió durante la intervención en Taribia, y finalmente se acuerda de haber visto en televisión al Flag combatir contra el Gundam azul. Athrun: Sí. Durandal: Pues esta acción había conmocionado al mundo, ya que era la primera vez que lograron dañar o persuadir a uno de esos Gundams, y parece que las demás naciones quieren el mismo ejemplo, creando máquinas avanzadas y confiándolas en los mejores pilotos ases veteranos de la primera guerra... (termino antes de volverse hacia la cabeza del Gundam) Pues nosotros también hemos creado nuestra propia fuerza anti Celestial Being, ya que el modo de combatir contra esos Gundams, necesitamos a nuestros propios Gundams y (dijo antes de volverse hacia Athrun) hay es donde entras tu, Athrun... Athrun siguió mirando al presidente, algo dudoso sobre esto. En cambio, Durandal mantuvo esa sonrisa serena llena de confianza. Durandal: Tu y Shinn jugaréis un buen papel contra esa organización de una vez. Athrun: ¿Shinn? Durandal: Sí, el joven piloto del Impulse, ¿recuerdas? decidí enviarte al Minerva para que llevaras la operación contra esos Gundams a parte de la guerra, claro. El todavía sigue siendo un novato, pero sin duda es un prodigio al igual que el piloto del Strike. Recuerda que el mismo logro dañar, aunque de forma imprudente y arriesgada al Gundam azul en Junius, y es por eso que necesita asesoramiento de alguien como tu para poder enfrentarse a esos Gundams de igual a igual, ¿que te parece? Athrun asintió un poco con la cabeza, aún teniendo dudas sobre todo esto. Sin contar en Armería Uno y Junius Seven, que no habían puesto a prueba un juego móvil desde Jachin Due. Y esos 2 tiempos eran diferentes. Había estado protegiendo a Cagalli y luego luchar para demoler Junius Seven antes de que pudiera destruir la Tierra. Esto era diferente. Durandal le estaba pidiendo que pilotara un Gundam y luchar en una guerra de nuevo y también contra Celestial Being. Si bien, es cierto si tuviera dudas de enfrentarse a ellos como enemigo. Estaba claro que ellos afirmaron en erradicar cualquier acto de guerra, empezando con este. Incluso protegieron a PLANT del ataque nuclear, aunque no sabía sus razones obvias, pero no dejaba el hecho de que estaba convirtiendo el mundo en un caos con sus intervenciones dando a sinnúmeros de muertes sin sentido tanto para la EA y ZAFT. Tal como dijo Kira en Orb, parecía que el tampoco quiso involucrarse en su lucha contra ellos si fuera necesario. Incluso recordó a Cagalli tener miedo de que ellos fueran atacar Orb si ellos hicieran el pacto con la EA, y quien sabe que caos podrían hacer. A el no le gustaba demasiado la idea. Que la tierra en la que tanto lucho por proteger en la anterior guerra se volviera atacar de nuevo por esa fuerza. El necesitaba poder para mantenerlos a raya de Orb, y Durandal le estaba ofreciendo ese poder. Sin embargo, le parecía reconfortante ya que el precio sería volver a ZAFT y participar en la nueva guerra que estaba dando. No sabía si esto estaba bien o no. Durandal: Después de haber experimentado la guerra anterior, y agonizando por las acciones de tu padre y su legado... ...estoy seguro de que nunca va a elegir el camino equivocado en ninguna circunstancia. Debemos terminar tomando un giro equivocado. Estoy contando con usted para que nos guíe de nuevo en el camino correcto... Sin embargo, para que usted sea capaz de hacer eso, necesitará poder. Desafortunadamente. El Presidente dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse para dejar solo a Athrun en la sala. El joven peli azul se quedo solo y se limito a mirar a su nuevo Gundam: Savior, que sera su armadura y espada para proteger Orb de los que tratan de atacarlo. Tierra Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb La noche había caído en la capital de Orb, ya que la ciudad estaba ahora iluminada con luces y señales de neón y sus ciudadanos disfrutar de sí mismos, excepto uno. El joven Meister coordinador estaba paseando tranquilamente por las calles de Olofat, reflexionando en los últimos acontecimientos que había ocurrido últimamente desde que cayo Junius Seven y comenzó la guerra. El recordó haber visto aquella chica de cabello rosado en televisión en la tele, que parecía ser una famosa cantante ídolo en PLANT (y por supuesto Setsuna no conoce) que parecía simpatizar con los planes del presidente Durandal y el Consejo Superior. El discurso que dio ella convenció a todos los ciudadanos de PLANT de que volvieran a confiar en ellos y así evitar un disturbio en Aprilius. Sin embargo para el coordinador de Oriente Medio, no se fiaba para nada de ello. No confiaba en los políticos, ni especial en Durandal, ya que lo veía como un dictador carismático y menos agresivo que Hitler y Patrick Zala. Y con la influencia que estaba dando el, gracias a esa cantante, el estaba ganando poder gracias al apoyo del pueblo de PLANT y estaría avivando las llamas de la guerra. Ese hombre esta distorsionando el mundo... La gente le estaba prestando su apoyo para obtener más poder y usarlo contra la EA y tener más poder sobre la Tierra misma también. El era un dictador hambriento de poder. Una distorsión que estaba deseando abatir... El y su Gundam borraran cualquier influencia de ese hombre retorcido, ya que son la causa por la va haber conflictos en este mundo. Setsuna se detuvo frente al hangar cerrado, donde custodiaba la nave de ZAFT, Minerva, que sin duda tendrá problemas si no escapan de aquí de inmediato. Ending 1: Reason (comienzo) El estuvo pensando en los encuentros que tuvo con ese Gundam que custodiaba, donde lucharon junto en Armería 1 y más tarde, su segundo encuentro en cuando lucharon en Junius Seven. El quería volver a luchar contra esa unidad de nuevo y demostrar el poder de un verdadero Gundam hacia esa unidad a la que llamaba "Gundam falso". El estaba deseando cambiar el mundo para mejor, ni ZAFT y esa unidad no le impediría su camino. Sin hacer otra cosa, el joven coordinador da media vuelta y se marcha hacia su apartamento para comenzar un nuevo día de guerra. Fin del episodio